littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Ferne/Quotes
Dialogue Upon Freeing Her * "Where's that weirdo with the beard? ...Hmmm I must thank you for saving me. My name is Ferne. For some reason, that bearded freak abducted me and put me in a vase. And now, I am your queen! Don't be nervous... I promise to be gentle! King!" Chit-Chat * "Good morning, dear king." * "I feel so lazy... Dear, starting tomorrow, please bring me breakfast in bed." * "I had a strange dream last night. I was a black butterfly, and I fluttered into your bedroom while you slept... You look so charming when you're asleep. Hee hee." * "Oh, by the way, how did that midnight kiss feel? Hee hee." * "Hhhmmmmm... I'm so sleepy. I've been up all night recently." * "Hhhmmmmm... I'm so sleepy. Wanna take a siesta together? Hee hee." * "Ooooh. I feel so sleepy. I want to take everything off and go sunbathing." * "Hhhmmmmm... Out for a walk? It sure is much cooler now. Sweat becomes sexy only after the lights go out. Hee hee." * "A time for melancholy thoughts..." * "Corobo's wives... Cheating... True Love... True Love... Cheating... I wonder if I can forgive him..." * "To women, there are only 2 types of men. Slaves that give you gifts, and masters who you want to give to... A women's love can only be from the top or from the bottom." * "Long Sauvage... That bearded freak was my slave. King Corobo, you're my master." * "Words are meaningless. We only need to touch each other. Now enjoy all I have to offer. Hee hee." * "Touch the tip of my toes." * "Touch the tip of my fingers." * "For kids, love tastes like candy. For adults, it tastes like honey." * "Who can blame gentlemen who get pricked by the thorns while trying to caress a beautiful rose?" * "Wherever we are, I will always hold you in my arms gently, my dearest king!" * "Beauty is a sin... But being unable to touch that beauty can be an even greater sin. Hee hee." * "Passion... Desire... Salacity... Is it true that similar feelings rise up in you during battle?" * "All men find me irresistible... But only you possess my soul." * "My only desires are your love and eternal beauty..." * "Say, my king. How about you give me a massage tonight? Hee hee hee." * "How do you measure love? By the ounce? By the carat? Silly rabbit, love is infinite!" * "Oh, that hairy weirdo? I met him at a bar. He said he couldn't come talk to me because he was so short. It wasn't his height that was the issue, it was his lack of charm. 'I'll propose to you when I get taller!' That's what he said while drooling like a lecher before stuffing me into that magic pot. What an imbecile... If anything, I prefer... more diminutive men..." * "What I desire most... is you, after you have the world united firmly in your grasp. Corobo, it's time for you to conquer the world! Yes!" * "The earthquakes terrify me... I'm scared of sleeping alone... Will you sleep with me tonight?" * "Are you going to save the princess of the Worrywart Kingdom? Are you cheating on me? Or is it true love? If you really love me, I don't care what you do. Tee hee." * "Are you going to save the princess of the Primetime Kingdom? Are you cheating on me? Or is it true love? If you really love me, I don't care what you do. Tee hee." * "Are you going to save the princess of New Island, at the end of the known world? Are you cheating on me? Or is it true love? If you really love me, I don't care what you do. Tee hee." * "The earthquakes are more numerous now, but no one seems to care about them one way or another... Caring more about proximal joy than encroaching danger..." * "When you finally achieve world domination, there's a huge quake. The world must be caught where pleasure and pain meet." * "King Corobo, Hmmmm... Are you going to thrust yourself up into the sky? Sigh... Men are always selfish... You never understand how the women who are left behind feel... ... ... ... Take care. I promise you the time of your life when you return." * "Hmmmm... I'm so sleepy. Let's take a siesta together. Hee hee." * "Apricot. After all is said and done, she is still a woman... I know she's jealous of me." * "Bouquet. After all is said and done, she is still a woman... I know she's jealous of me." * "Spumoni. After all is said and done, she is still a woman... I know she's jealous of me." * "Shizuka. After all is said and done, she is still a woman... I know she's jealous of me." * "Kokomo Pine. After all is said and done, she is still a woman... I know she's jealous of me." * "Martel. After all is said and done, she is still a woman... I know she's jealous of me." * "It's so noisy outside today. Why is everyone so excited?" * "Maybe I should ask for something special from the king." * "Oooh, my king. The beauty of the jewel is eternal, like me... Right now, you have of the world's rare jewels. Only left to go." * "You've found all of the jewels! I must thank you properly!" * "You want to put me in danger? You're so...bad! But I love you for that!" World of God * "Where are we?" * "It's so damp and dark... This is the World of God?" * "It's so dark... Please stay close." * "What could that be? I saw it move..." * "Oh? I wonder what it could be." * "I was startled, but I'm okay now. No, don't worry about me. But don't ever leave me behind...my dear...Eek!" Letters I like Jewels! There are 7 gems known as "Kingstones." I want those gems so badly that they've been haunting my dreams. Please find them for me! I'll do something nice for you when you do. -Ferne Only 1 Gem Left! Only 1 Kingstone left! I got it from that freak Long Sauvage when he proposed to me. I chucked it over Sobamanjaro with all my strength! It's probably still there. -Ferne His Beard! Are the rumors true? An actual Flying Machine? That sounds so romantic. You're looking for rope, right? Use Long Sauvage's beard. Then give it to me. I have a few ideas... -Ferne Princess Talk Introduction to topic * "Oh, hello everyone!" * "It's time for some raucous debate here on Princess Talk." * "Now to unveil today's topic...." * "So let's get started, shall we?" "Your plans for Armageddon." * "Well....I'd lock myself in my room with my good friends Jack and JW." * "I would crawl under my bed and curl up into a little ball." * "Umm...I'd wait for the king in my room wearing only a dreamy smile." "The King's charming points." * "His eyelashes, I think. They're so long curly and long and cute." * "Did you know about the tiny mole on his neck?" * "His big round eyes, I feel mesmerized by them!" "Top ten honeymoon destinations." * "I want to travel to the center of the world and profess my love to all." * "Vegas, baby! Vegas! We'll party hard at a casino." * "I want to go overseas. We'll drink wine on a private beach." Wrapping it up * "That's all for today. Wasn't that fun? Next time on Princess Talk..." * "'___.' Should be interesting." Quest Completing Jewels * "So, it was there after all. It brings back so many memories. I love you, my king! Can I hug you?" Allow her to hug you? Yes "Hmm...! You're so cute and cuddly, my king. Oh, yes. I'll put one of the 'jewels' on your scepter! You can pick from any of the jewels that you found. Just tell me which one. There! When you see this jewel glittering on your scepter, be sure to think of me. I'll exchange the jewel whenever you feel the need for a change. Just come talk to me at the Princess Manor!" No Divorce Divorce Papers * Divorce Filing - As of today, I, Princess Ferne, request to divorce the king. I want him to only pay attention to me. It pains me to watch him talk to other girls. This is the first time I've felt like this. -Ferne Choosing * "! Oh, King! I almost thought you wouldn't come. I'm always ready for you." Your true love is Princess Ferne? Yes "Really? That's great! I love you, Corobo...I'll always be incredibly attentive and very, very...kind...to you!" No "... You don't have to force yourself. Waaaaah!" Ferne, Princess Category:Quotes